


Happy Surprise

by zilaredda



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Baby Fic, Family, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, olicity - Freeform, thearoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7305370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zilaredda/pseuds/zilaredda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they're lives are as normal as they can be for two vigilantes, but what happens when Thea finds out she's pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the record in this story Roy never left star city and he and Thea live together and Oliver and felicity are recently engaged

Roy was feeling especially tired today, I guess a night spent red leather clad chasing down especially violent criminals will do that to you. He was sure it wasn't helping with his nervousness, seeing as he and Thea were going to Oliver and felicity's loft for a “family dinner” felicity's words not Oliver's. I mean logically he knew Oliver liked him and was starting to approve of him and Thea dating, but there was still these eerie ‘if you hurt my sister i have a good place for hiding body's’ looks Oliver would give him when no one else was looking. It took him a moment to realize he and Thea had already gotten to the apartment door before he pulled his head out of how much pain Oliver can inflict with arrows to the present moment. Thea knocked and flashed him an excited smile before looking back to the door. It was opened almost immediately by Oliver with felicity only a step behind both with wide smiles spread across there faces.

“Ollie!” Thea said as he pulled her into a hug. It lasted just long enough for Oliver to send him one of those looks over her shoulder that made him wonder if Oliver was going to shoot him with an arrow… again. felicity pulled Thea inside to talk about some new computer update on the foundry's systems, he was invited in by Oliver who kept a fake smile on his face as he simply said

“Roy”

To which Roy nodded in response, making his way into the loft, while Oliver closed the door behind them.

“We should look into getting one of these Roy” Thea said referring to the loft while looking out through the large windows.

“That-” Roy started but was interrupted by an almost simultaneous dinging on everyone's phone.

“Looks like a bank robbery in progress at 28th and central, john will meet us at the foundry” felicity said looking down at her tablet.

Within 5 minutes felicity was on the comms with Thea, john, Oliver, and Roy out in the field. Laurel would have been joining them if she hadn't been visiting her mother at the time. The bank robbers were apprehended without a problem and soon every one was in the arrow cave, changed back into street clothes and cooing over the new pictures of Sara john had on his phone.

“Dig she's so cute seriously” felicity said wearing a huge smile.

“She really is, hey verdant is closed until next week but there's a chef coming by for a job interview, if you wanted to bring Sara by all of us could meet up and I could have him cook something” Thea said looking up and briefly meeting john's eyes with a look of hope.

“That sound great, I'll ask Lyla if she could stop by to. I'd imagine it would be good for her seeing as yesterday she told me that being a mother has killed her social life” john said putting his phone up and starting to pack up his stuff like Oliver, Roy, and felicity. Thea froze.

“Thea you alright” Roy asked with a look of concern on his face, John had already left the foundry but Felicity and Oliver assumed the same concern.

“What… oh… uh yeah… I'm fine” she said before flashing him a fake smile. Roy stood by her for a minute waiting for her to accompany him out of the foundry.

“You coming” he asked trying to figure out why she was being so weird.

“Uuhm…. I'm going to stay here and get a training session in”

“Okay…. See you at home” and with that Roy left the look of concern only slightly fading as he made his way out of the foundry. Oliver had finished gathering up his things and through on his coat saying “I'm going to walk over to the office I've got a pretty long meeting so don't wait up” he said kissing felicity on the forehead giving one last strange look to Thea before turning around and leaving the foundry. There was silence as Thea stared off into space only vaguely aware of Felicity's pointed looks.

“Are you sure you're alright” felicity asked, not knowing if her question was motivated more out of curiosity or concern.

“Yeah, I'm fine” Thea said slowly never looking up to meet Felicity's eyes. Despite her worry for her soon to be sister in law felicity left the foundry, the only sound remaining in the room was the echo of the metal door closing behind her.

Thea slumped down in her chair thinking through every little detail of the last few months. Shed thrown up some in the mornings, she’d been exhausted, she found herself wanting cheese puffs several times at three am, and she was late - very late - there was only one conclusion, she Thea queen was pregnant. She hadn't even noticed the foundry door opening backup or the tears rolling down her cheeks until she felt a familiar touch on her shoulder. She looked  up to see felicity staring down at her with a not hard to pick up on uneasiness.

“Thea what's wrong” she said hastily, as she bent down to Thea’s level.

“I think I'm pregnant” she said, and for once Felicity Smoak was speechless.


	2. Chapter 2

Thea felt a warmth envelope her and realized felicity was hugging her. When she finally pulled away Thea had calmed down and was done crying. 

“Did you take a test?” felicity asked with her hand on Thea’s shoulder.

“no , I just put everything together when john was talking about Lyla and Sara, what if I'm pregnant? I mean I've always wanted kids, and I love Roy. But I always thought I'd be married and not a vigilante at night, and what if Roy doesn't want kids?” Thea said sounding increasingly worried as she thought about Roy.

“Hey, it's okay. The most important thing is to find out first, okay. So I'm going to go get a test from the drugstore and then we’ll go from there okay” felicity said, her voice calming Thea’s nerves.

“Okay” Thea responded.

Felicity opened the foundry door but not before pausing and giving Thea a sympathetic smile and closing the door behind her leaving Thea to her thoughts. Felicity bought three tests just to be sure but she also got a little brown teddy bear and didn't miss the judgy looks the cashier was giving her. When she got back to the foundry Thea was pacing around the room and looked like she would have pulled her hair out if felicity had taken a minute longer.

“Did you get it?” Thea asked, a worried look on her face.

“Yeah I got three, better safe than sorry” felicity said as she handed Thea the boxes.

Thea nodded her approval and walked toward the bathroom when she turned around and said “you'll wait with me… right?” 

“Of course” felicity said with a small smile as Thea retreated into the bathroom only to come out a few minutes later with three sticks and a timer going on her phone. Thea put them upside down on the table and looked up at felicity.

“What are you hoping for?” felicity asked wearing a blank expression she could win many poker tournaments with.

“It sounds crazy but I kind of want it to be positive” Thea said watching the smile grow on felicity's face.

“That doesn't sound crazy at all” felicity said. They were interrupted when the timer went off. Felicity shut it off for Thea who took a deep breath.

“Felicity could you look for me?” Thea said earning her a quizzical expression from the confused blonde woman.

“I'm just to nervous” Thea elaborated felicity's expression changed to a small smile.

“Sure” they both took a deep breath and felicity flipped the tests over her expression remaining blank. 

“So… felicity please! The waiting is killing me!” Thea said slightly raising her voice at the last part. A huge grin spread across felicity’s face.

“Your gonna be a mom!” felicity announced, obviously extremely excited.

“Oh my god” Thea said a wide small replacing her irritated stare. Felicity hugged her and when the separated her grin was impossible wider.

“This is amazing” Thea said. Suddenly felicity's smile faded.

“What… what's wrong felicity” Thea said becoming very worried.

“Oliver's going to kill Roy” felicity said

“I don't think kill… okay that's a strong possibility, but I'm too excited to not be happy right now, I'm gonna have a baby” Thea said

“You are… that reminds me I got the baby something” felicity said as she reached inside the drugstore bag, and pulled out a teddy bear handing it to Thea.

“They're gonna love their aunty felicity” Thea said before pulling felicity into a hug. 

“How should I tell Roy?” Thea said once they’d separated she looked more nervous now.

“Just say it I'm sure he will be over the moon about it, but you probably should tell him tonight because you'll have to tell everyone else about the baby soon seeing as you can't train” felicity said watching Theas smile grow wider.

“This is really happening” Thea said in disbelief.

“Yeah, it is” felicity said looking down at her.

“I have some news to deliver” Thea said and she left the foundry but not before disposing of the pregnancy tests and taking the teddy bear and heading home.

She took a deep breath trying to feel optimistic before unlocking the door and entering she and roys apartment. She closed and locked the door.

“Roy” she called out, beginning to feel the nerves hit her. 

“I'm in the bedroom” she heard Roy call out. So she brought the teddy bear into the bedroom where she saw Roy looking still a little worried.

“Hey, are you okay Thea you were acting really weird at the foundry before I left” Roy said with an uneasy smile.

“I'm pregnant” Thea blurted out nervously biting at her lip.

“What” Roy said looking at her in disbelief. 

“I'm pregnant, and I know it's not the right time and that it's fast, but I'm happy, I just need you to tell me what your thinking”, Thea said not realizing that she had taken a few steps towards him and they were now only a few feet apart. His disbelieving stare turned into the widest smile as he pulled Thea close and kissed her. They finally pulled apart and Thea couldn't be happier.

“This is amazing, I love you” he said looking at her with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

“I love you too” Thea said

“You wont love me when I stop you from going on missions” he said.

“Watch it harper, felicity already lectured” Thea said

“Wait felicity knows?” he asked, slightly confused.

“Yeah she was with me when I took the test which reminds me she got the baby this teddy bear” Thea said handing it to Roy who could only grin thinking about how in nine months they'll have a baby to give this to.

“You know I'm gonna be there, for you and the baby right?” Roy said resting his hand on her cheek

“I know and I love you for that” Thea said looking up into his eyes

“I made an appointment with my doctor and I think we need to tell everyone tomorrow, they'll be weirded out if I'm not training” Thea said feeling butterflies in her stomach wondering what everyone's reactions would be.

**Author's Note:**

> leave comment if you have any ideas for the next chapter, and thanks for reading!


End file.
